This project will continue to devote its principal efforts to examination of the possibility and mechanisms of genetic transformation by DNA (gene transfer) in higher organisms (eukaryotes). Gene transfer has already been achieved in Drosophila, with results that have provided the basis of elaboration of the "exosome model". The model has now received cytological confirmation, and the properties of exosomes (replication, transcription, transposition) are currently being studied.